Akkere, The Sin-Steeped Drifter
Appearance Akkere is quite a mysterious-looking individual who is also 30 years-old. He's a bit taller & heavier than the average person, seeing as how he stands at 6'8 & weighs around 284 pounds, but he walks very quietly & generally dresses in the clothes that one would typically see a wayfarer dressed in, like long-sleeved shirts, long pants, all-terrain shoes, & his trusty headband. Personality Akkere's troubled past makes him very quiet, unlikely to say anything past 4 words to really anyone. On the outside, Akkere may seem to be completely distant from his peers, possibly not even realizing they exist in the first place. However, on the inside, Akkere is very much a thinker, developing his own thoughts while analyzing situations. Because of this, he is a strategist, someone who specializes in creating & executing strategies. He also tries to avoid any conflict he possibly can, usually trying to leave the area if possible. If forced into an area, & around people he knows & trusts, then Akkere will most likely attempt to play mediator. However, if the conflict turns violent, then he will promptly cut his loses & avoid causing it to get any worse. WIP History While most of his background remains a mystery, Akkere was eventually recruited into the Circle by Ashura after they bumped into each other & had a thoughtful conversation on several matters. WIP Powers + Weapon(s) Yin-Yang Duality Basically a Light Side/Dark Side transformation. WIP Finis-In-Fatis Akkere's chained-up & sealed 7-foot long katana that he wears on his back, but doesn't use in combat. WIP Vinculum Iniquitatis A small rune that is on Akkere's forehead, which he covers with a headband. WIP Cordiae Akkere's smaller broadsword that he wears on the left side of his waist, his typical go-to melee weapon. WIP Supernatural Speed Akkere is much faster than the average person, being able to disappear extremely quickly. Supernatural Agility Akkere is also much more agile than the average person, being able to stretch into awkward shapes in order to avoid attacks at a moment's notice. Punishment Magic A special school of magic, very secretive & not much is known about it. However, the source of this dark, evil, magic seems to be the rune on Akkere's forehead. WIP Self-Sustenance Akkere doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep, or anything of the like. Cloning Clones made from either light or darkness depending on Akkere's choice. WIP Light/Night Vision Either able to project light from the eyes like a flashlight or to simply see in the dark. Invisibility Akkere is also able to turn invisible, which is useful since he tries to avoid conflict. WIP Forms Normal Normal, non-influenced form. Light Side Typical Light Side transformation. Dark Side Typical Dark Side transformation. Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Trivia I. Akkere's chained-up, sealed, unused, massive, 7-foot long katana, Finis-In-Fatis, when translated from Latin, translates to either "Fated End" or "Fated To End". II. The mysterious rune on Akkere's forehead, the Vinculum Iniquitatis, when translated from Latin, translates to "(The) Band Of Punishment". III. Akkere's broadsword, Cordiae, which, in Latin, is short for "Misericordiae". When you translate "Misericordiae" from Latin, it translates to "Mercy". Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutrals Category:True Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Immortals